Danced With A Stranger (Story Request)
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A Request story about Haida having to have dated another mammal for some months before he broke up with her. Just after he had done it he gets a knock on the door and a mammal to greet him. It was Retsuko by his door step. This is Haida X Retsuko story! I HOPE YOU ENJOY! Requested by kingdomofkitten


It felt so peaceful and yet it was really easy. Those words were being said inside of the mind of a male hyena on his bed in his apartment as he looks up at the ceiling with his arm dangling by the side of his bed. He finally did it. After almost half a year the hyena male named Haida has been keeping his mind at bay from thinking of something important. To try to make himself be at least stable without having to think. To have a clear head. It wasn't his fault, every single day he sees her. Retsuko. The one that makes his heart beat harder than a drum and his stomach feeling like butterflies were in it. The same red panda that rejected his love after he had confessed after having to have suffered so many years of keeping his crush on her hidden.

She wasn't mean. He knew that it was too soon. After all she did break up with that 'Space Cadet' a day before she visited Haida. He never blamed her for it. He understood. But his heart was broken. He wanted a second chance. Yet to his brain and heart now it felt slim since he wasted his opportunity to confess his love to Retsuko. It felt like a century has passed for him of agonizing torture when in reality it has only been two years. Two years of being alone and working with the same red panda that hurt him, even though she didn't want to. He knew she didn't want to do that to him.

After years of being alone, Haida thought to do something he never thought of doing. Going out on a date. He had gotten crushes before but yet he still felt like a shy dork when it comes to wanting to confess. The only he did confess was her. Retsuko had to be out of his mind. He had to. For the sake of his own cracked heart. He dated another girl. Mature, older, but still seemed fun and being into punk. She seemed perfect to him. Not mean. Not wickedly evil. No sign of her using him for his wealth. She was good to him.

Yet. In the following months, he started to feel his smile slowly starting to die down. Why? Because in his dreams of night and day he started to slowly have his visions of another female. The one he needed in his life. Retsuko. He tried everything. From drinking away to watching videos to even listening to music with headphones loudly and think of visions in his head. Still, he sees Retsuko. Dreams of Retsuko. Thinks about Retsuko. The red panda could never leave his consciousness.

Throughout the six months he felt in one half full of joy, but the other filled with love of another mammal in his life. As the day for today had settled, he told his girlfriend the truth. Saying how it was him that is the problem, not her. That he just wanted to escape from being alone. His fear being he would die alone and not be someone important. The mammal understood the hyenas pain. She was cool and collected with him softly dumping her. She wished him well and gave him a ticket to a punk rock concert that was going to appear in a couple of months. So, the two stayed as friends with Haida being thankful she wasn't going to murder.

That night, he still looks at his white pale ceiling. Feeling normal but yet was back at square one. Being single and being alone in his apartment. The same routine of waking up, doing work, watching tv, and sleep. No detours of going out on a date or getting a quick bite to eat with someone. Yes, he does drink beers with Fenneko, Retsuko, and others at times, but still him and the mammal he dated felt good together. Just two of them. Laughing and drinking and eating. Especially since this wasn't a friend of his. It was his girlfriend. Now, all of that luxury was gone. All because Retsuko was still in his mind. He still didn't blame her. It wasn't her fault. None of it was. He never would blame her for anything that was troubling him. Not in a million years would he blame the sweet loveable red panda.

He sighs softly as he kept looking up being stiff like a plank of wood. Tomorrow was his day off of work so he had a chance to go out and do some shopping or just browsing in the streets of Tokyo. All to keep a cool and calm collected head since he now was a single hyena. Maybe he could get a new pick for his bass? Maybe get some cases of his favorite drink? Or ice cream. As his mind trails of what to do for the day tomorrow, his door makes some loud knocking.

"Oh great." Haida said to himself. "Probably the neighbor asking for more sugar or some pens again." He gets his body to turn and have his feet on the ground and stand up. He stretches his arms up to crack a few bones to get himself fixated as he walks towards his door. From there he started to reach the door knob and twisted it slightly and pulled the door to him. As he opened it he saw a small mammal. Being orange and white with a soft gray sweater and red shorts and heels by his doorstep. His eyes widened from seeing the mammal. "Retsuko?"

The red panda herself was just smiling with the look of bliss on her face as her cheeks were flustered red. Slowly her body was rocking back and forth with her awkwardly walking into his own apartment. Yes. She was in fact drunk.

"Woow Haida. This place lo-oks fantastic!" Retsuko was slurring her words with the hyena quickly grabbing her by the hand gently and walking her over to the couch to have her sit down on it.

"Y-you ok Retsuko? I never seen you this drunk before." Haida said with worry in the tone of his voice. "WAIT DID YOU DRIVE?!"

"No no. Fenneko drove me to here." She hiccuped cutely. "Plus I kinda forgot where I lived." She was really drunk. Something was bothering her.

Haida went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water by the fridge and comes back with her to give her the cold water as she tries to open the cap until after a few times of grabbing and twisting the lid. As she drank something that wasn't alcohol Haida goes to his phone to call Fenneko. He dials the number and waits as the phone was connecting to her.

"Hello?" There was the scheming fennec fox. She sounded prideful as she answered the phone.

"Ok. Why is Retsuko drunk? Why is she drunk? Who broke her heart?" Haida was going over a million questions he had in his mind right now. Yet Fenneko told him to calm down to give her story.

Fenneko started to explain. "Well me and her went out to the bar to have a drink. She said something was eating her up before she took so much whiskey and rum down her gullet. Don't worry. I stopped her as she was getting worse. And I made sure she ate meat and bread to absorb the alcohol."

Haida couldn't believe his ears. What was making Retsuko act like this? Was it another break up? Something going on with her personal life? It makes no sense. "S-so why did you send her here?"

"That is the interesting part. She said she wanted to talk to you about something. She wouldn't tell me anything. She wants to talk to you and only you." Fenneko said with Haida looking over to see her drinking down the bottle as if it was some sort of liquor.

"I see." The hyena felt worried. Why him? What did he do to have Retsuko be drinking so much. "Wait, you just walked her to my place and knocked on the door?"

"Mhm. I didn't have long to stay, so I guess you two got some talking. She isn't really REALLY drunk. She can speak her mind." Fenneko assures the worrying hyena as he just looks and accepts with what the fennec fox is saying.

"Thanks for the help Fenneko. I hope she isn't going to kill me or something."

"Nah. You are her favorite person. Bye and good luck." Fenneko hangs up on her end with Haida taking a deep breath and getting himself prepared and ready. He's got this. It is just a simple talk but also to make sure Retsuko wouldn't do anything crazy.

He walks over to the drunk red panda as she lays back and giggling with glee with her smile being wide. She looked so happy and carefree. The hyena sat next to the red panda as Retsuko hiccups and lays right next on the arm of Haida. Haida was blushing instantly as all he was wearing was his white shirt and black and white pajama pants. He looks to see her looking up at him and smiling with a soft giggle.

"Sorry. I just feel a little woozy." Retsuko says as she lightly snuggles to make the hyena blush instantly more.

"Well, I could get you blankets and pillows for you. I-I'll be right back." Before he could do anything Retsuko still had a hold of him. She didn't want him to leave. He didn't want to leave either. But he wanted to keep her comfortable and feel at least feel like she is home. Even though she sleeps on a bed and not on a bad looking couch.

"Don't go Haida. I-I want to talk to you about something." She looks up at him with those eyes. Those gorgeous wonderful eyes. Haida just accepted it and followed along with whatever she was going to say.

"Yes Retsuko?" The hyena felt his heart pounding of worry. Could she actually be mad at him? Could she tell him that her life sucks? He was ready to be supportive of her. He was ready to be there by her side. Though, he was not ready as her tears started to show on her face. He wrapped his arms around her as she started to feel her warm tears dripping onto his arms.

"I'm sorry Haida." Retsuko says softly as the tears keep dripping and leaving some stains on his long sleeves.

"Oh don't worry about the shirt. It can be cleaned up." Haida tells Retsuko as to make her feel happy and not feel like she did a bad thing. However she shook her head from what he said.

"No. I...I'm sorry for what I did." This made Haida cocked his head in confusion over what she had said.

"Sorry? For what?" Haida asks with Retsuko giving him the painful answer.

"I'm sorry I said no to you back when you confessed your love for me." Retsuko closes her eyes and hugs onto Haida tightly as the stunned male just look dumbfounded. He couldn't believe she was saying this to him. Right in front of him.

"N-no. It was my fault. I rushed it too quickly. I-" Haida tried to defend that Retsuko did nothing wrong, but the red panda silently shushed him by looking back at him.

"I didn't want my heart to be broken again...that's why I told you no." She looked down at the floor now the tears dropping on the clean floor. "I wanted my heart to not be broken again. That's why I said no to you. Said no to my mother who wanted me to date again. And then with Tadano and I separating and then you getting a girlfriend. I-I...I lost myself. I lost my chance to tell you that I should had said yes to you."

Haida was still stunned. I mean, right there was his crush. His love. Telling him that she does love him. That she regretted saying no back at the hospital. Haida just couldn't wrap his head around it. Why now? Did she always love him? How long? It felt as if mere hours had passed on thinking so much and so quickly as the hyena snaps back and looks down to Retsuko who was slumping down and her eyes being closed.

"Retsuko. I'm sorry I made you feel this way." As Haida was trying in vain to make sure Retsuko doesn't cry, he hears a loud snore coming out of her mouth and a soft whistle after that. Yep. She was passed out. Haida gently grabbed the drunk red panda and placed her gently on her back on the couch as she still was doing her cutely loud snores. The caring hyena got up slowly to not disturb her as he goes to get the pillow and blankets from his room.

His head was in the stars and moon now. Did he really just hear all of that? Did she really mean it? He got the spare pillow and blanket as he goes to her as she still was snoring with a slight bit of drool coming from her opened mouth. He lifts her head up to slide the pillow from underneath and softly lays her head on it. Then he puts the blanket over her body to keep her warm and feel cozy.

He smiled softly, yet he still had that worry attitude in his heart and mind. Could he tell her what she had said? No. He shouldn't. But then again honesty is the best answer. Would she react badly and run off in embarrassment when she wakes up? Would she attack him or something? Haida took a breath and decided to rest his rushing brain and just sleep. He looks down to see her having a soft curve on her lip to look almost like a smile. Still snoring as ever. Haida just smiled back and went off to his room to get some rest. He did need it for tomorrow. Now more than ever.

(The Next Morning)

Haida woke up with a groggy groan and feeling as if he was tired. Yet he slept like a baby throughout the night without any nightmares or let alone any dreams. He mainly felt worry in his still beating heart as he knew he had to get up. To see if she is awake. He took a deep breath and got to get up and stretch his arms and legs. He started to go and open his door to walk down. No snoring. This can't be good.

He walks down to the living room to see Retsuko was wide awake but still looking somewhat pale from her hangover. She was drinking water and resting to keep herself feeling well. As Retsuko looked over to Haida she felt a smile growing across her face.

"Hey Haida." She said softly and sweetly and not sounding so slurred.

"Morning Retsuko." He walks over to the red panda and sits next to her. "You feeling ok?"

"Y-yeah. Just a little light headed." Retsuko blushed so much red on her cheeks from having to think she got so wasted. "I guess I overdid my alcohol drinking huh?"

"Well Fenneko did say you drank a lot and ate tons of food." Haida says to the still embarrassed Retsuko.

The red panda drank her water and giggles softly with her eyes looking up at Haida. "Hehe. Hey umm. I was wondering about something."

Haida looked at her. "Hmm?"

"Well." She put the water bottle down and twiddled her thumbs together. "Did I say something crazy?"

Oh no. She just had to say it didn't she? Haida's cheeks had their turn to grow bright red. That gave away didn't it? Retsuko could see it and felt a soft but low frown start to form. He couldn't do it. He couldn't lie to her.

"Well. You did tell me something big. It...it was about you feeling sorry for rejecting me back at the hospital and well-" Haida stopped as she put the pillow over her head and was groaning loudly as her throat was too sore but also too tired to scream so loudly.

"Oh god. I feel like such an idiot." Retsuko muffled into her pillow as she couldn't face the hyena in front of her who just stood there with him thinking of what he could do to help her.

"Well. I-I just want to know one thing. One thing and I promise you that it will only be there." Haida took his breath and let out his question that he needed an answer to. "Did you really love me or was it the alcohol talking?"

Retsuko sighed out of her breath as she put the pillow on the couch and looked up to the tall and handsome hyena who was ready for whatever answer she got for him.

"I will be honest with you. Yes. Yes Haida I-" She grabbed her hands together and tightly squeezed them. "I do love you."

Now he was more stunned than ever. It was like time itself had frozen around hin. His smile could show. His blush could grow. Yet it didn't. Why? It was because he wasn't ready for her to confess her love to him in this way. Being drunk and blasting out the truth as if the world was going to end in mere seconds. He always dreamed of him saying it to her, being the prince charming and riding off with her as if it was a fairytale. Or she would confess it with just the two of them alone and having to be so romantic and sweet with their words twisting together.

He just stood there. Retsuko was looking at him and felt like tears were going to shed again. She thought he didn't love her. That the love for her was gone and with that new girlfriend he had. He didn't need her. He got someone prettier than her. Smarter than her. Better than her.

"Retsuko." Haida could muster as he gently placed his hands on her big fluffy cheeks and had her look at him as her eyes were watery.

"I'm so sorry Haida. I'm so sorry! I know I am too late to confess because you got someone better than me! She looks good and knows so much a-and is so good to you and-" Haida cuts off Retsuko's teary eyed speech as she then goes from wanting to apologize to gasping and feeling stunned.

Haida letted out the truth "Retsuko, I dumped her."

She was shocked beyond belief. "Wha-what? But you two were so good together. You were all smiling and happy!"

"The truth is, I was." Haida still looked at Retsuko's eyes without missing a beat of his sentence. "I did love her. But as the months went by I just felt unhappy. The reason was because I wasn't following my true feelings. I was afraid of being alone."

He felt himself starting to get to the point of letting out his tears as he kept going and sniffed to not let snot drain out. "That's why I dated her. I didn't want to be alone forever. I wanted to date somebody that is sweet. Is kind. Is just the cutest innocent angel of all. Someone...that has the best personality that any guy would love." Haida felt a tear slowly slide down on his cheek. "Retsuko, I still love you."

Retsuko now had her turn to blush crimson red on her cheeks. He did say it. Retsuko couldn't believe her ears. "You still love me? But I got you hurt. I ruined you I bet. I think you still dream of it every waking day. I-I'm a total monster!"

Haida stops her once again. "No you ain't Retsuko. I did it too fast. I should have waited. I should have just kept my mouth shut and tell you in weeks or a month or two." He lets go of her face and starts to cover his own face. "I'm an idiot. A helpless idiot."

Haida wanted to give up. He wanted to go back in his room and sleep away this nightmare. But it wasn't. This was real life. He had to accept what was happening. He could cry just from it. He didn't want his crush reveal to have been like this. Not to be like what happened in the hospital. He felt sick to his stomach.

Retsuko looked at the doomed hyena. She felt guilty. Yet, she couldn't leave him like this. The hungover red panda reached over to his hand and grabbed a hold of it as she was able to get him to look towards her with eyes leaking out watery tears.

"You're no idiot. You are too smart to be one." Retsuko says with a soft smile that got Haida to chuckle softly.

"Oh Retsuko. I am a mess." Haida states as those being his words of accepting defeat.

"Well I am too." Retsuko counters back. "I dated someone because I wanted to live the life of getting married. Having kids. Feeling, well, loved." She blushed softly red. "I mean yes I am loved by everyone, but I want love with my partner. My boyfriend. The one who holds me and never lets go."

Haida felt her scoot closer to him. "I want someone who cares about me for me. Like you do." She kept going with her words as the stunned Haida was starting to scoot closer as well and feeling his spirit slowly lifted.

"Really?" Haida says with his response being a nod from Retsuko.

"Most importantly, I want someone to be willing to handle me for who I am. The real Retsuko." She tells Haida with some nervousness in her voice with Haida slowly having his arm start to wrap around her back to keep her safe.

"Retsuko, I will always love and care for you no matter what you like and what you do. You are special to me in my eyes, my heart, my brain. You are everything." The two scooted a last time as their bodies were starting to meet and feel close. They felt warm and they swear their could hear their hearts beating loudly almost in-sync.

Retsuko looks into his handsome eyes. "Haida. You don't have to do this if you really don't want this. I don't want to bring you down and make you feel awful."

"I do want this Retsuko." Haida felt his heart was gonna burst from his chest. "I do want this with you because I still love you. I still want a chance with you." Haida felt his other hand start to reach over to hers as she slowly goes to grab it. The two grab their hands and do a soft squeeze to feel how warm and soft they were.

"I…" Retsuko seemed speechless with her eyes still focused on Haida's. "I want us to be slow and steady ok? It could take years for us to officially become a couple. Y-you ok with that?"

Haida nodded his head. "I can wait years. As long as I have you by my side and you promise to be the real you, I could wait for so many years. I promise to be real with you as well, but just know I will forever love you for whatever you like. Ok?"

"Haida...you're too sweet." Retsuko could feel her heart just pounding like drums on a parade. She could explode from his words. His good honest and perfect words. She just could melt. "I should have said yes to you...I didn't want another broken heart."

"Retsuko...it's in the past. I want you to look into the future. Look into the present. That is what I am doing. And all I see is you being the best thing ever to happen in my life. The best heavy metal girlfriend that will always be on my mind and keep going on being happy." Haida felt his face slowly inching closer to hers. "I want this Retsuko. If you don't want this I will understand."

Retsuko felt her face drawing closer to his like some magnet. "I do want this Haida. I want to have a real slow relationship. I want that with you."

"I will make sure you are happy every single day and always be there to help you." Haida's words made Retsuko smile more. Their lips drew closer.

"Thank you Haida, for everything. I love you."

"I love you too Retsuko."

And then their lips had met. It was soft and yet felt so sweet. A deep but yet impactful kiss that was slow but passionate filled. Their hands letting go and feeling their arms wrapped around each others bodies to embrace themselves. To feel closer. Haida's dreams were coming true. Finally, after so many years of waiting and being good and honest with her. He finally got Retsuko. But Retsuko had what she wanted as well. She found someone that would treat her right. Treat her with respect. With love. Would never use her or make her feel pain. Wouldn't force her to do this or that. A gentle boyfriend whose heart is pure golden from being so good and gentle to her. She loved it. She was happy.

The two formed a smile as they still were kissing and having their eyes closed to look into the future. Being together. Laughing and drinking and having fun. Being a real couple. Being honest with themselves. No hiding. No fake. Real love. Real perfect love.

It could have went on for mere hours. But they had to breath at some point. So the two heart strong lovers slowly moved away to break their kiss as the two look at each other and had red blushing faces and both chuckled nervously but with a smile to show they both loved it.

"W-wow. So damn. We really doing this?" Haida says as his heart was going wacky from this whole experience.

"Mhm. We really are." The two of them just laid back on the couch with their smiles still exposed and their hands starting to hold together tightly yet gently as they look back to each other.

"Hey umm. When you feel better, do you want me to send you back home?" Haida asks since he thought his home was a little messy and not so clean. Plus he didn't know if she wanted to be at home and do her thing or etc.

"Well I got nothing to do really. If I stayed at home I would be on my phone and television all day." Retsuko softly chuckles. "What you plan on doing today?" She asks back to Haida as he rubbed his chin to think.

"Well I was going to get ice cream but also take a look around at some stuff."

"Oh. Could we go clothes shopping? My one good shirt happened to get torn when I went out. I think it is on sale today. Retsuko says. She wasn't fond of shopping and didn't seem like a shopaholic but the shirt was too cute for her that she wants to get another one to replace the destroyed one.

"Hehe. Of course." Haida tells her as she smiles and thanks him. Haida looks over to her. "It is the morning and we got all day. You rest up ok? Don't want you being sick in the middle of the day and throwing up in the streets." He joked but was caring for her as Retsuko smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright. Thanks Haida." She gently hugs him as the hyena hugs her back with the tired red panda laying down on her pillow and taking a soft rest with Haida going to his room to be on his phone as he waits for Retsuko to feel better.

From there, he calls up Fenneko and waits. After the third ring, she picks up.

"Hello?" She said with her tired voice. Clearly not a morning person.

"Fenneko I got great exciting news that you wouldn't believe happened!" Haida says as his tail wags so much from joy.

"Calm down. What is the matter?" Fenneko yawns softly.

"Retsuko and I! W-we actually became a couple!"

"Heh. Way to go Romeo. You actually did it. You feel proud of yourself?"

"Mhm. More than ever!" Haida felt his smile growing back with him just wanting to do some sort of a happy dance. Yet he didn't want to wake up Retsuko. Plus he wasn't really a great dancer.

"So you guys going to take it slow or what?" Fenneko asks with the sound of her getting out of bed is heard.

"Yep. Slow and steady." Haida says with pride.

"Good. A healthy relationship works when it comes to your best friend but also works when you want to be slow." Fenneko pulls out her facts again like a facts machine.

"Yeah. Thanks Fenneko." Haida felt happy. His smile still growing and his spirits lifted but also full of joy.

"Don't thank me. I just wanted Retsuko safe and sound. You gotta thank your luck though. And your good side." Fenneko sips something as she sighs and sounds good. "She doing ok?"

"Yeah. She is resting."

"Good. I'm glad you got your chance man. See you two at work tomorrow?" Fenneko questions.

"Of course." Haida adds. "I'll talk to you later Fenneko. Bye and good luck on today."

"Meh. But thanks anyway." She hangs up with Haida laying flat on the bed and feeling his smile not going away. He grinned with him looking up at the ceiling. Finally. His chance was there. It wasn't over, just had to wait longer. He finally got Retsuko. The girl he loved for so long. The red panda that always kept him smiling and kept him going on wanting to be successful. He was so happy. So lucky. He closed his eyes and wondered of the future. It was bright and happy filled, that is most definitely for sure. He got what he wanted.

Haida got someone who he would love and care for and always make sure she has that adorable sweet as candy smile on her cute face.

Haida got Retsuko.

But most importantly of all.

Retsuko got someone who would be caring to her and loving her and giving her support every single step of the way.

Retsuko got Haida.  
They both got each other to love.


End file.
